Emma Swan's Home for Children
by OUATLover28
Summary: Emma Swan has been in the foster system her whole life. When she turned 20, she starts Emma Swan's Home for Children and does her best to make sure that every kid goes to safe foster families. Due to unfortunate circumstances, she meets Regina Mills. I think a lot of you know where this is going to go ;)
1. Chapter 1

Emma was never adopted, as a child. She went to countless of foster homes, but none of them adopted her. For some of them, she was thankful that she wasn't adopted. So, when Emma turned 20 she started a foster home. Emma Swan's Home for Children was based at a nice house, most of the children had been adopted. The woman made sure that they were all sent to good foster homes and adopted by good families, the last thing she wanted was for them to go through the same thing that she did.

Emma Swan's Home for Children now consisted of only a few kids. David and Mary-Margaret (everyone calls her Snow for some unknown reason) have been dating each other for two years, since they were 14. Then there was Jefferson, a mischievous kid who spent most of his money collecting baseball hats and practicing pick up lines. He was almost 13. Lastly, there was Ruby. A sweet little girl who everyone new was the 'Animal Encyclopedia'. She had just turned 10 last month. Each of the kids had their problems, but Emma loved them and, deep down, hoped that they wouldn't get adopted just so that she could continue taking care of them.

Unfortunately, sometimes the kids could be nasty to each other.

"Jefferson." Ruby whined as the boy sat on her bed. "I don't want to meet her."

"But, Rubes. She thinks you're really cute. All you would have to do is say something really great about me." Jefferson pleaded. One of Snow's friends was coming over today, and he had a huge crush.

Ruby sighed. "I want $10."

Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that Ruby would want something out of it, but it wasn't like he was made of money! "I don't have $10 to give you."

"Well then no." She said. "Now, get out of my room before I call Emma."

"No. Don't be a bitch about it, it'll take you two seconds." Complained the boy, he smirked when he saw Ruby turn red.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Screamed the little girl.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled and Ruby gasped, how did she just appear behind her like that? "I told you not to use words like that." Warned the blonde.

"But, he said it first." Ruby pointed to Jefferson, who now looked like he had just been accused of murder.

"Don't pin this on Jefferson, Rubes. I heard _you_ say it. You've lost your little dog robot thing for the rest of the day." Emma said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"But-"

"No buts about it. Apologize to Jefferson." Emma raised an eyebrow and Ruby turned to face the boy, but she didn't apologize to him. She glared at him before running down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the house.

Emma sighed, gave Jefferson a look, and then followed the little girl's footsteps and got into her car.

The blonde drove around for what seemed like hours, and she still couldn't find the little girl. Emma started to get nervous, but she knew that Ruby was smart. But, what if someone kidnapped her? What if she found herself in the bad side of town? So many possibilities ran through Emma's head and she just started to get even more nervous. She pulled her car over and grabbed her cell phone, not hesitating to call the police.

* * *

Ruby ran down the side walk, tears flying behind her. She wasn't a bitch. _I'm not a bitch. I'm not a bitch._ She didn't even notice when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized immediately before looking up to see a woman. She had short brown hair, matching eyes and was dressed as if she had just come from an important meeting, which she did.

"That's alright. Are you okay?" Asked the woman as she bent down to Ruby's height.

"Yeah." She said before trying to walk past her.

"You're crying, dear. Your parents are probably worried that you aren't home." Said Regina and Ruby stopped and turned around. She knew that it would be hard to get any further with this woman breathing down her back. Besides, did she really want to keep going? She had already been gone for about an hour.

"I don't have parents." She said and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, where do you live?"

"In Emma Swan's Home for Children." Ruby answered in less then a heartbeat. She started to feel homesick, and she had been gone for only an hour. Maybe she wasn't a bitch, but a baby.

"Alright. Come on, I'm going to take you there." Regina said, stretching a hand out for Ruby to grab so that they could cross the street.

"Okay."

* * *

"Who are you?" Snow asked when an unfamiliar woman opened the door. Her face softened when she saw Ruby, though.

"My name is Regina Mills. This little girl says that she lives here." Regina motioned to Ruby, who smiled at Snow.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing her back, Emma was getting really worried." Snow said just as Emma ran to the door, behind Snow.

"Ruby!" She yelled happily before barging past Snow and Regina and lifting up the little girl.

"Emma." Ruby whined with a giggle.

In the meanwhile, Regina had lost her breath. The woman, Emma, was beautiful. No, gorgeous. She had never seen someone so gorgeous in her entire life. Was this love at first sight? Regina thought it might be.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **This is one of the prompts I got in my Pitch Me! story.**

 **I really like it and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you so much for brining her back!" Emma said once Ruby was inside.

Regina smiled. "Of course. My name is Regina, by the way." She held her hand out, hoping that the blonde would shake it.

"Emma. It's nice to meet you." Emma smiled and shook Regina's hand. "Well, I should get inside. Oh, do you need a ride home?"

Regina normally walked to and from work, so she left her car at home. It wasn't that long of a ride home, but she would appreciate it. Plus, maybe it would give her an opportunity to get to know Emma. "I would certainly appreciate it, dear. If it isn't any trouble, that is."

At that Emma laughed. "It's no big deal. My car's over here." And with that, the blonde lead Regina over to her yellow Volts Wagon. She opened the door for Regina to get in before climbing in behind the steering wheel herself.

"So, where do you live?"

"On Lakeshore, it's not far from here." Regina watched Emma smile slightly.

"One of my foster families lived, there. The Swans. That's how I got my last name - Swan." Emma felt her smile widen at the nice memories she had with that family. She was pretty young when she stayed with them, probably 10. They were the nicest foster family she had ever stayed with, it was so nice she forgot that they were her foster parents.

"Really? I bought their home. I suppose you know where you're going, then?" Regina laughed, they had been a nice couple, probably in there late fifties when she had met them.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful house." Emma said.

After that, there was some awkward silence. Emma did say that they had fostered here, maybe she had hit a nerve? She didn't want to upset her.

"If you don't mind my asking, what compelled you to start your foster home?" Regina watched Emma turn, they were almost at her house now.

"Well, I was in the foster system when I was a kid. I guess I just wanted to make sure that good foster families foster my kids. I went home with a lot of bad foster families, and I don't want my kids to go through that." Emma was so passionate about what she did, she had to keep her answer short unless she would be talking for hours. She felt Regina place a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Emma. But I think what you're doing now is very noble." The brunette gave the blonde a heartfelt smile and, inside, felt her heart flutter when the blonde returned it.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma smiled. She liked this one.

* * *

The entire drive home, Emma couldn't get Regina out of her head. Hell, her arm was still tingling from when Regina touched it. It had been so long since Emma had been in a relationship, but the blonde had stayed out of them for a reason. She had to focus on the kids, they were her number one priority. But, it didn't hurt to have feelings for people.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Snow asked when Emma opened the door.

"I just had to drop Regina off at her house. Are you hungry, kid?" She asked, hanging her coat up and turning her attention to Snow, who had a little smirk on her face.

"You know, she was checking you out, Emma." Snow giggled as she remembered the face Regina made when she saw Emma.

"Snow!" Emma felt herself turn red.

"Ohh, were you checking her out too? You should date her!" Squealed the girl with excitement.

"Who should she date?" David asked as he came down the stairs, standing behind his girlfriend.

"No one," Emma smiled at the teens, "you guys are all I'm thinking about."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, guys! I know this chapter was short, but I hope you all enjoy it! I'm so surprised at how many of you followed this story, it really means a lot to me. But, I can't take all the credit. Joy Katie is the one who came up with this idea, so this story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her!**

 **See you guys next chapter,**

 **OUATLover28**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Emma had seen Regina. She knows that she said that the kids were all she was thinking about, and they were, but it couldn't hurt to have some friends. She had been so work focused for the past couple years that she had lost connection with most of her old friends, not that she had many, anyways. At least she still had Neal.

The kids had left probably an hour ago, so Emma had the whole house to herself. She loved the kids, but it was nice for there to be some quite time. After flipping through television channels aimlessly, Emma decided to give Neal a call.

"Hey, Ems. Listen, I can't really talk for that long. I'm at a job interview." Neal greeted and Emma frowned. Seriously?

"Oh, sorry. Did you quit working at the office?"

"Well, not exactly. My boss told me that he thinks I would be, and I quote, "more effective working at a different advertising company". So, I'm just taking some good advice." Neal smirked a little, that wasn't exactly how it happened.

"So you got fired. Where are you now?" She asked. She couldn't believe Neal got fired. Man, that guy couldn't hold a job for more than a couple months.

"I'm at Mills Advertising. Shit, I need to go. I'm already late." He hung up abruptly.

Emma laughed, man she loved that guy.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated. It's just been busy with school, so I might be able not update as often as I would like to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. If it wasn't clear, Neal is trying to get a job at Regina's advertisement company ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, here!" Neal raised a glass of champagne into the air. Emma and the kids all stood up. Everyone grabbed for their glass, wether it was champagne or apple juice.

"Here, here!" David quickly grabbed Emma's glass of champagne and was about to take a sip before she quickly stopped him.

Emma raised her glass. "We're so proud you got the job!"

"Yeah!" Jefferson said before they all clanged their glasses together and sat down.

"I know. I can't believe it. I'm doing what I love and they pay is great! You guys can all expect some presents soon!" Smiled the man and Emma gave him a look.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"So. Emma I figured that, since the kids are starting school soon, we could go to lunch together. I mean, lunch at the cafeteria, but still. Then we can see each other more often." He said once everyone had settled down.

"Sure. As long as they have grilled cheese." Emma agreed and Snow giggled quietly to herself. The woman knew exactly what she was thinking, but it wasn't like her and Neal were going to date. They had been friends ever since Emma got out of foster care. He was like her brother. Anyways, she would let the teen have her fun.

"Well, I can't promise that. My first day is on Monday. Hey, kids, isn't that when you start school again?" Neal asked and somewhat frowned when the kids all groaned.

"Yes. No need to remind us, though." Snow replied sassily before taking a sip of apple juice. "Emma, you should visit Neal on his first day. I mean, we'll all be at school and stuff."

Emma smiled and glanced at Neal. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea. Then, at least some of his coworkers might actually think he has friends."

* * *

"Okay, um, I think that the cafeteria is this way." Neal nodded to himself. Who knew the cafeteria would be so hard to find?

"You lead, I follow." Emma shrugged. They had been looking for what seemed like ever, it was like it was a food scavenger hunt or something.

"Lost?" Said a voice and Emma felt herself freeze. She knew that voice...Regina!

Both Neal and Emma turned around. "Yeah, we can't find the cafeteria, Ms. Mills." Neal said.

Regina nodded and looked Emma up and down. "Emma! So nice to see you again, dear." She greeted warmly before giving the blonde a hug. Emma smiled, she couldn't believe she was seeing this woman again! Wait, "Ms. Mills"?

"Emma, I didn't know you that you know my boss?" Neal was clearly weirded out. Actually, weirded out was an understatement.

"Oh, yeah, we just met not that long ago, actually." Smiled the blonde.

"Yes, well, unfortunately it wasn't under the best of situations. Anyways, I take it you haven't found the cafeteria yet, Neal? Do you need my guidance?" Regina asked politely. As much as she liked Neal, she could tell that he was a bit, well, "slow" would be the nice way to put it.

"Yeah, thanks." He said turning slightly red.

"You are actually pretty close, it's just down this hallway." She placed a hand on both Emma and Neal's back and gently pushed then along.

The cafeteria was more like a restaurant. Emma was surprised that there was no one walking around in waiters' clothes.

"Mind if I join the two of you? I would really like to get to know you, Emma. And Neal." Regina stumbled over words and mentally slapped herself, she didn't want to be too obvious.

"Sure." Emma shrugged, looking at Neal for conformation.

"Sounds great, boss."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the three of them had gotten their lunches together, Emma and Neal getting food from the cafeteria (Emma finally got that grilled cheese) and Regina just carrying around a lunch pack, they all sat down at a nice little table in the corner.

"I can't remember the last time that I've been in here." Regina laughed. She barely had lunch in the cafeteria, usually bringing her own or simply going to one of the many restaurants scattered around Boston.

"I thought that you always ate lunch with the new employees?" Neal asked politely. That was what she had said, wasn't it?

Regina stopped laughing momentarily. That was what she said, but it was only because she wanted to have lunch with Emma, not Neal. "Yes, dear, I do. I, um, usually bring them up into my office, is all." She said quickly. "Anyways, Emma. If you don't mind my asking, how is Ruby doing?"

Emma smiled. She loved talking about the kids. "She's great. Yeah, they all started school today, so Ruby was pretty excited." Ruby was the only kid Emma knew who actually _enjoyed_ going back to school.

With that, Emma and Neal started talking about Ruby for a little while, and Regina kind of zoned out. She thought of the feeling she felt when she first saw Emma, she could feel it now. Regina stared at Emma, studying her features. She memorized the colour of her eyes, admired her high cheek bones and her pink lips. Emma has a natural beauty. Regina was almost proud of herself for finding such a catch.

"Regina?" Emma asked, she had been calling her name for the past couple seconds.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have just blanked out."

"We were just asking if you've ever been to Hawaii? The kids and I are planning a trip there soon." The blonde had to prevent herself from smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had been on vacation.

"Oh, yes. My ex-girlfriend and I used to go many times."

Neal almost spat out his water. He covered it up with a cough.

Emma, on the other hand, was completely shocked. Regina was into girls?

The blonde felt a big smile spread on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm trying out a new format where I write shorter chapters, this way I'll be able to post more often. Or, I can write longer chapters, but they won't be posted as frequently. Comment which option you think is the best, please!**


End file.
